Stefon Galaxy
Stefon Galaxy is a knock-off bootleg version of the Cartoon Network show Steven Universe created by Nathan and Caldwell. In-universe it is created by Crystal James. You can check out the cartoon for free at coolstream.biz.uk.co.fuck.lizard. Characters * Stefon: A crude mockery of Rebecca Sugar's beloved character. He sports a Bart Simpson shirt, and his shine rock is a Pokéball, and he has a Hot Dog messenger bag. His weapon is a bicycle helmet, and definitely looks like some ironic shit teen posting rare pepes on tumblr. He dies at episode 2 because the animators didn't want to keep drawing him. * The Rock Mommies: A group of aliens come to earth to do a job, but decideed to just hang out insterad and got fired. They illegally squat on the land and spend their time fighting cops, which they convince Stefon are bad space rocks. They all love each other, and often start smooching. ** Rumsfeld Kumquat/Pink Momma: A former Rock Mommy, and Stefon's mother. Unlike her real show conterpart Rose Quartz she didn't give up her body to form her son, but rather divorced his dad and left him with the real shit boy that is Stefon. ** Ambergrist: The hair mom, and a cat. Her weapon is a big hair whip, and she's real sassy. ** Gungam: She's the cool mom, and has shades to show it. She also has a chin eye and impossible legs. In contrast to Garnet who can see into the future, Gungam has a very good memory and constantly reminds Stefon of old nostalgic shows and toys. Her weapon is sock and boppers that she bought on ebay. ** Paul: She's the lanky mom, and has been likened to a space Squidward. Mostly just yells the word "Stefon", and tells him to brush his teeth and do his chores. She was Rumsfeld's secretary, and has kissed her and Stefon's dad. * Jerry: Stefon's dad, a lil guy. Rumsfeld took a liking to him, despite him beind a small hairy cartoon creature. He tells music tapes out of his car for a job. He owns a hose, which he uses to hose down the Rock Mommies at the end of every episode before they get too lovey-dovey in front of Stefon. * Crystal James: The creator of the series, and the fusion of all the Rock Mommies as self insert character. Once the Rock Mommies form him, he runs for mayor of Beachburg and the show turns into a House Of Cards-esque political drama. * Parenthesis: She comes in later, and she's more of a Rock Auntie. At first she's an enemy of the other rock mommies, but they have to bust her out of jail and they bond off their mutual dislike of cops and the show Prison Break. She used to have polio, but she's better now. She has a vlog, and has snot powers, which is why everyone makes her live in a shed. * Lululemon: The trendiest rock mom, and is always tired from going to clubs. She constantly crosses the show's already thin boundaries by hitting on everybody. In one episode she turns the whole ocean into lemonade, and in another episode she just said the word "Jasper" over and over. She's Lois Griffin from Family Guy. * Jasp: Lululemon's hairy divorced husband. She doesn't like it when the rock mommies have rock mash'em-ups, and she used to have an unwanted mash'em-up with Lululemon, resulting in an unstable mommy, Master Chief. * Other assorted characters include the herb-addicted Mayor Dooby and Cleveland; the guy from Family Guy and The Cleveland Show, which fuses with Stefon and they form Clefon. Gallery Stefondrawing1.png Stefondrawing2.png Masterchief.png Quotes * "Stefon, do you remember Fairly Odd Parents?" -Gungam * "I hate cops!" -Parenthesis' classic catchprase Trivia * All stars in the cartoon are replaced by Bart Simpson heads, and every episode ends with the screen closing in a Bart head. * As stated in the Knock off Gravity Falls episode, Caldwell said he meant for Stefon to wear crocs. This was rectified by every character in that episode wearing a pair. Category:Drawings Category:Knock-Offs